


Sickmau5

by HippieRyden



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieRyden/pseuds/HippieRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Joel is sick and Sonny takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickmau5

“Sonny, I'm fine, really” Joel rasped to the younger man that was on the other side of the line.  
“You don't sound fine to me”  
“It's just a sore throat” he was't lying, it was just a sore throat. Sure it hurt like a bitch, and Joel could barely cough out a small sentence before feeling like his esophagus was on fire, but that information was left out so he wouldn't alarm his worried boyfriend more than he already was.  
“Don't worry about me, enjoy what's left of your trip” the last thing Joel wanted was for Sonny to rush home to aid him when he only had one minor symptom. Joel could have gotten away with the sickness too, if Sonny hadn't surprised him with an unexpected phone call.  
“Alright alright, but if it gets worse I'm on the next flight back to Los Angeles”  
“You worry too much Skrills, you know that?”  
“Stop giving me things to worry about, dead-mow-five”  
“Every time you call me that it makes me want to shave your hair while you sleep” his voice became hoarse and a few coughs escaped, scraping at his throat.  
“Joel you sound awful, are you-”  
“The only reason I sound so bad is you keep making me talk. Go, enjoy your vacation” the call ended and Joel threw his phone to the other side of the bed, giving up on social interaction for the day. Wandering towards the bathroom he hoped to find something that would make the desert feeling in his throat disappear. Most of the medication in the cabinet had been outdated for years, Joel rarely got sick so the effort of stocking up was useless. Bored with his failed search for a remedy, he made his way out to the kitchen. A beer probably wasn't going to aid his sickness in any way, but Joel didn't really care. 

One symptom led to another and before he knew it, Joel couldn't work up the strength to drag himself out of bed. He was surprised that the illness took over so quickly, it had barely been twenty-four hours since his phone call with Sonny. Joel wheezed as he slowly sat up, the sunshine hurt his eyes and his head throbbed violently in pain. Looking at the open bathroom door, the outdated medication was sounding better by the second, but it still took a lot of mental convincing for Joel to coax himself into taking some of the questionable drugs that resided in his medicine cabinet. The taste was repulsive and he could barely persuade his stomach that it was in fact something it could digest. At least he thinks it's consumable, he hadn't heard any horror stories of people who took out of date medication and dying from it, so the chances of him becoming the first seemed slim. Within minutes the drug began to do almost the opposite of what it's original purpose was. Maybe this stuff wasn't such a good choice he thought to himself as he made his way for the toilet, barely making it in time before throwing up what felt like everything that had been in his system. The cold toilet seat became a makeshift pillow as he rested his head, not wanting to relocate in case there was a round two. Dozing off accidentally, Joel was awoken by a familiar soft tone.  
“Not going to lie, I thought you were dead for a minute” Sonny smiled once he noticed that his boyfriend had finally awoken from his unplanned nap.  
“I thought you said that it was just a sore throat” Joel opened his mouth to retaliate against the comments Sonny made, but all that escaped was a heavy cough and the feeling that he was going to vomit all over again. His boyfriend took notice of this and his facial expression changed from amusement to worry.  
“Joel you really don't look good, please let me call a doctor or something” normally Joel would have refused and assured Sonny that medical help was not needed, but if it meant relieving him of the suffering he was currently experiencing then he was all for it. Not being able to speak, he gave him a simple nod, hoping Sonny would understand. He quickly shuffled out of the bathroom, and the silence was soon covered up by the faint sound of Sonny talking on the phone. 

Influenza. 

Joel wasn't surprised by the diagnosis, but the way Sonny had been reacting you would have thought he had some deadly disease with no known cure. The doctors only prescription was non-outdated medicine and plenty of rest, which he was more than happy to comply with. Laying in bed all day definitely had its benefits, especially since Sonny became his personal nurse. Unless Joel needed something, whether it be food or a glass of water, his boyfriend would be glued to his side. They would lay in bed and Sonny would come up with elaborate fairy tales in hopes that they would soothe Joel to sleep, but all they ended up doing was make him laugh.  
“That's the stupidest story I've ever heard” he snorted as Sonny finished up one of his ridiculous tales. The other man frowned in response, but soon brook into laughter as well.  
“Fairy tales aren't supposed to be complex Joel” the other man explained, his head resting on Joels chest.  
“I understand that, but the ones you come up with are on a whole other level of idiotic”  
“I'd like to see you come up with a better one”  
“Easy. There once was a king named Mau5, he was a powerful ruler and was loved by all his people. But Mau5 was different from all the other rulers who would usually spend their days planning wars with rival kingdoms or setting up over the top parties. Mau5 spent most of his time making sure his people were well cared for, and that his lovely boyfriend Skrillex was as happy as could be.” They both sat in silence before erupting in laughter.  
“Okay I was wrong, maybe I can't come up with one that's any better” the idea had sounded better in his head, but when it came to actually coming up with a story his mind drew a blank. Sonny looked up at him and smiled.  
“Oh just shut up and kiss me, my king”


End file.
